


Better Free Up Some Storage Space

by Miraculous_Max (Maximilian_Alexander)



Series: Marry That Girl [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximilian_Alexander/pseuds/Miraculous_Max
Summary: Marinette’s not here yet. It’s not a surprise, she’s usually late. Thats fine. In fact, it gives him time to enact his plan.After all, his and Marinette’s future is on the line here.





	Better Free Up Some Storage Space

Adrien slams the car door behind him, closes his eyes, and takes in a deep breath. He can feel the outline of Marinette’s sketchbook through his bag, pressed against his thigh. He can visualize every intricately drawn picture in his mind, having spent hours last night memorizing every page, every word.

He opens his eyes and smiles.

Marinette’s not here yet. It’s not a surprise, she’s usually late. Thats fine. In fact, it gives him time to enact his plan.

His eyes locks on Alya, standing at the steps and conversing— ah, wait, scratch that—  _flirting_ , with Nino. He makes a beeline towards the two, much too focused on his current mission to really care whether he interrupts them or not.

After all, his and Marinette’s future is on the line here. 

“Hey, Alya. Sorry, can I talk to you for a sec? It’s super important.”

The Ladyblogger raises an eyebrow, clearly not impressed with his interruption. She nods anyways, kissing Nino’s cheek goodbye, and lets Adrien drag her into the locker rooms. 

“Alright, Sunshine, what’s so important that you had to speak to me in private?”

Alya raises a skeptical eyebrow once again as he glances around at their surroundings. No Chloé or Lila, good. The only person who could plausibly be obnoxious or nosy would be Kim, but he seems to be too busy grinning down at his phone— probably texting Ondine.

Alya’s eyebrow arches even higher as Adrien reaches into his bag, angling his body to hide the sketchbook from the entryway’s view. 

At the sight of the familiar book, the **forbidden** sketchbook that Marinette usually keeps locked away similarly to her diary, Alya’s jaw _**drops**_. 

“Oh, fuck.”

Quickly, she snatches the book out of the boy’s hands, clutching it to her chest. 

“How the hell did you get this, Agreste?!” She hisses, keeping her voice low as to not attract attention. “What, did you sneak into Marinette’s room or something?! Dude!”

“What? No! No, she, uh,” Adrien pauses, his cheeks going pink at the sight of the sketchbook, momentarily distracted. He shakes his head and tunes back into the present. “She dropped it on the school steps yesterday. She left before I could give it back to her.”

Alya doesn’t seem totally convinced, and he doesn’t entirely blame her, especially after the Diary Incident featuring Sabrina and the trap box. 

“Did you look at what’s inside?”

This time, his cheeks flush with shame. Still, he can’t help the besotted smile that stretches wide across his face at the reminder.

**_Three kids and a hamster._ **

**_Stay-At-Home Dad._ **

**_Emilie “Emma” Dupain-Cheng Agreste._ **

He’s snapped back into reality at the sound of surprised laughter. Alya looks positively delighted, for some reason, despite the fact that he basically just admitted to snooping with the use of his face. 

“Oh, _god_ , you’re just as bad as her!”

At this rate, he’s going to turn into a tomato. 

“I, that, whuh,” he splutters. “I’m not bad! There’s nothing bad! Wait, what? I mean— Oh, forget it! Alya, quit laughing already, I need you to do something for me! Please?”

Dutifully, she stops laughing, but her grin goes nowhere. There’s a terrifying glint in her eyes, which would normally speak bad news if he were Chat Noir at the moment. Thankfully, he isn’t.

“Name it, Sunshine. I’ve been waiting for this for _way_ too long.”

He briefly wonders _just_ how long, exactly, Marinette’s been fantasizing about their future. He quickly brushes away the thought before he falls victim to another daydream.

“I need you to hand that back to Marinette and tell her you found it this morning under the locker room benches.”

Alya’s previously excited expression morphs into confusion, with a flicker of anger. 

“ _Excuse_ me?”

What she _doesn’t_ say is, “ **You better not pretend as if nothing’s changed and string Marinette along, you dick.** ” The implications are still there, and wisely noted. 

He flashes a downright devious smirk, which catches his companion completely by surprise. He takes one more look at their surroundings, Lila and Chloé still nowhere to be seen. He leans in a little and whispers. 

“Well, it’s more fun to flirt with my future wife if she doesn’t have any way to see it coming, right?”

He turns and casually walks over to his locker, leaving Alya gobsmacked. 

As Adrien finally leaves the room, Alya’s elation begins to set in. Quickly, she reaches for her phone and deletes as many old akuma videos as she can.

She’s going to need that storage space in the very,  _ **very**_ near future. 


End file.
